Mohabbat: Ek Deewangi
by Rits1437
Summary: A man betrayed in love by someone whom he loved greatly. Consequences of which is his lost demeanour. The feeling of betrayal has led him with such violent rage which is uncontrollable, not even managed by his loved ones. That nice, gentle man has literally turned into a Beast. But what will happen when love strikes him back again on the mission endangering his life? Relatively AU
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi everybody, so how are you all? I hope everyone is in good health. So here is my first multi-chaptered attempt, a full fledged story. It will be reasonably long. I wish you like it! Certain things to be noted:

Represented and outlined in accordance to the episode "Case of the Deadly Betrayal". Characters are portrayed in that manner.

Characters: Abhijeet, Acp Pradyuman, Dcp chitrole, Dr. Niyati, Dr. Salunkhe, Fredricks, Tarika, Aditi, Vivek, Sachin, Purvi. Centralised on Daya, Sonali and soon to arrive.

Includes everything: Trio, Duo, Abhirika, Acp-Dcp arguments, Fredie-vivek-Sachin, some steadfast investigation and of course the three.

* * *

**Warning: It will get violent to a certain degree in coming chapters. (This one too) Read carefully.**

You may not like the shipping but you will surely like the story. Now please go forward with it.

* * *

"**Mohabbat: Ek Deewangi"**

.

.

.

**SCENE 1**: New Delhi, 2005

Somewhere in sort of a remote area someone was getting beaten up severely by a man, muscular in nature with a well built physique. That man pounded him so badly that he was not even able to stand up on his feet. He just smashed him with all kind of punches, kicks and knocked him down. Due to such an assault his clothes got completely torn, blood was oozing rapidly from every inch of his body.

But after such an assault the thing which feared him the most was not what would happen with him next but the rage in the eyes of that man who smashed him all over the place. He was on the ground moving backwards continuously pleading for his life but that man dint listened any of his words and kept approaching him.

He spoke thunderously, "kyun be jab tum log masum ladkiyon ko kidnap krte ho unka khoon krte ho batsaluki krte ho toh kuch sochte ho wo tumse reham ki bhik mangti h tumhare aagey gir gidati h pr tumhe kuch farak padta hai, kuch bhi nhi. Saale tere jaise logon ki wajah se aaj iss desh ka ye haal h aur tu mujhse aaj teri zindagi ki bhik mang raha h tujhe toh main marunga hi nhi balki tadpa tadpa ke marunga." Takes out his gun and shoots him on his leg, then another leg. That man is just crying and crying, pleading and pleading but today its not worth anything and the deeds he did in his life he truly deserved all that.

**SCENE 2**:

All this while, a sweet and beautiful girl watched all this from quite a far away. Her innocent eyes witnessed this scrimmage.

Girl(internally): ye sab kya ho raha h wo aadmi us dusre aadmi ko itne buri tarike se kaise pit sakta h wo toh usse mar hi dalega. Mujhe kuch krna chahiye bhale hi main ye nhi jaanti ki wo dono koun h aur wo aadmi(looking at the one who's getting beaten up) acha hai ya bura pr main kisiko apne saamne aise marte hue nhi dekh skti. Wo insan hai ya haiwan kis tarah se usse pit raha hai, Unbelievable. I should do something pr main karu toh kya karu mujhe kuch samaj mein bhi nhi aaraha h. kuch toh krna padega aur tujhe toh bahadur banne ka bada shouq haina CID Mumbai bhi join krne waali h toh kuch toh kr yaar.

Suddenly someone puts a hand on her shoulder from back so she turns around.

The girl: arey riya, tu yaha par kaise?(Riya is her friend)

Riya: main yaha apni friend ke ghar aayi thi abhi vapas hi jaa rahi thi ki tu dikh gayi toh yaha chali aayi magar tu idhar kaise?

The girl: Darasal main idhar se guzar rahi thi toh mera dhyaan uss taraf gaya (points with her finger towards the direction of those two men).

Riya(shocked): arey ye sab(stops there only, again recollects) wo toh usse…

Before she can say anything further that girl speaks: haan isiliye toh main ruk gayi riya humko immediately kuch toh krna padega warna wo usse zinda nhi chodega.

Riya: nhi hum aisa kuch nhi krsakte uss taraf ka jo area h wo bht khatarnak h sab gunde badmaash udhar hi rehte hai ye bhi koi unme se hi ho, aapas mein lad rahe ho kisi baat ko lekar hume udhar nhi jaana chahiye aur ye area shahar se kaafi dur bhi hai toh hum kisiko help ke liye bhi nhi bol sakte I think we should quickly get out of here.

That girl(thinks for a while): hmmm..shayad tu Sahi keh rahi hai chal nikalte hai yahe se waise bhi sham ho rahi hai aur ye sadak bhi kaafi sunsan hai toh hume chalna chahiye.

Riya: lets go then.

So the two girls head back towards their home. That girl for one last time looks back again at that man before completely vanishing off from there.

**SCENE 1**(CONTINUING ON):

As he puts the barrel of his gun on his forehead, a man accompanying him on that life threatening mission called out him loudly, "ruk jaiye sir please sir ruk jaaiye".

The man: Nahi vivek iss ko toh isske paapon ki sazaa milni hi chahiye.

Vivek: sir isse iski paapon ki sazaa kanun degi aap aisa mat kijiye sir, please Daya sir. (Requesting him not to do that as he knew daya was not in his full senses)

Daya(sarcastically): kanun? Kya krta h ye kanun(again) kya krta h kuch nhi kuch bhi nhi sirf hame apno se juda krta h. He starts to pull the trigger of his gun.

Vivek: sir please, aap aise nhi the sir. Aap ne hi mujhe kanun ki izzat krna sikhaya tha, aap ne hi hume hamari maryaada mein rehkr kaam krna sikhaaya tha agar aapne isse aaj mardiya toh daya sir nhi rehenge wo marjaayenge aur koi aur roop le lega. Please sir main aapke aagey haath jodta hu(joins his hands and tears starts flowing down from his face down to the ground) aisa mat kijiye.

As daya has pointed the gun on his forehead and vivek is in front of that man fallen on his knees so daya's back is facing him. Daya has gone so mad in the feeling of being betrayed that he has no control over his temper and the man who once understood everyone's feelings now was not able to understand the twinge in vivek's voice, could not feel the pain in his voice neither looked at him for once.

Vivek: sir apko abhijeet sir ki kasam hai.

As soon as he heard the name of abhijeet, his grip on the gun got softened and it dropped out of his hand. Vivek rushed to him in a second, took his gun and arrested that man.

Vivek: Daya sir chaliye mere saath. (Daya doesn't responds so shakes him a bit) Sir chaliye na.

Daya: nhi vivek tum jao main thori der mein aata hun.

Vivek understands the situation and agrees to him without further questioning.

Vivek(holds the gun in his hand and shows him): sir ye lijiye aapki gun.

Daya: han lao do.

He hands over him his gun and slowly moves away from there with that criminal. Daya walks up to a rock and sits on it. He spots something shining nearby so gets up and went up to it.

Daya(to himself): ye kya mobile ussi ka hoga jab wo niche gira tab shayad uski jeb se gir gaya hoga. Check krta hu. (he checks the mobile only to find there is nothing in it to move the case forward).

* * *

**BACKSTORY (1):**

In a big conference hall of the cid headquarters in Mumbai, the cid team settled on their respective seats listening carefully to the conference headed by Dcp chitrole.

Dcp chitrole: aaj aap sab logon ko maine yaha ek badi wajah se bulaya hai. As you would know, aaj kal girls trafficking jo hai kaafi badh gayi hai. Ye malini h(picks one photo up from the table) age: 18 working at a restaurant place, achanak se gayab kaise kaha kab kisiko kuch malum nhi. Ye sushma (picks another one up) age: 21 job: a teacher ye abhi do din pehle ghar jaate waqt gayab kaha kab kaise phirse kisiko kuch malum nhi. This is ragini, age: 25 ek industry mein manager thi, same case. Aur in teen hi ldki nhi blki aisi kai ldkiya h jo gayab hojaati aur kisiko kuch khabar bhi nhi hoti. Ab hame is mamle mein kuch krna padega aur jldi krna padega.

Acp pradyuman: sir aapne kya socha h?

Dcp: dekho pradyuman naahi hume malum hai ki ye ek organization hai yaa koi chand logon ka group jo iss sab ke peeche hai, na koi ransom na koi dhamki naahi koi murder din dahaade gayab kardena aur phir aagey kuch malum hi nhi. Magar recent intelligence report ke hisaab se ye malum hua hai ki ye ek organization hi h magar kaha h kitne links hai kya krte h kaise karte h kya pattern hai kuch bhi nhi malum hopaya. Sirf ye ek aadmi ki photo mili hai jo akhri baar iss sab mein pakda gaya tha aur unhe pakka shaq hai ki iss admi ka isme zarur kuch na kuch involvement hai par koi bhi sabot, gawah, evidence kuch nhi hai iske khilaaf.

Abhijeet(very intensely): toh sir ab?

Dcp: maine decide kiya hai ki hume iss masle mein kuch na kuch toh krna hi padega bs ab bht hogaya. Uss report ke hisaab se ye jo log hai wo bht khatarnak hai aur kisi bhi had tak jaa skte hai. They are just not involved in this but jo terrorists attacks hue usme bhi inhi logon ka haath tha ye bhi pata chala hai. They are really very dangerous. Aur bht shaatir bhi hai tbhi toh aaj tak pakde nhi gaye lekin ab inko khatam toh krna hi hoga. Maine ek secret mission plan kiya hai jisme do log hai aur unhe undercover pehle iss admi ko pakadna hoga aur phir isise aagey proceed karenge.

Aur jo dono jaayegey wo hai Daya aur vivek.

Acp(immediately): nahi sir daya nhi please main aapse request krta hu uski jagah koi aur chala jaayega par daya nhi.

Dcp: kyun pradyuman? Daya kyun nhi? Kya daya bahadur nhi? Kya wo hoshiyaar nhi? Kya hua wo iss mission ke layak nhi ya phir bichaara abhi bhi sadme mein hai apna pyar…?

Abhijeet(almost shouts):chitroleeeee…..(Dcp glares him) sirrr mera mtlb hai ki main chala jaata hun aur phir sir daya ka gussa bhi bht badh gaya hai meri baat maaniye sir please I'll go and I promise ki mission successful rahega.

Dcp: no its my order and order means order tumko samazta nahi kya? Acp ab kya tumhare honar officer ko mujhe order ka mtlb samjhaana padega?

Acp(saying meaningfully): Wo kya galat bol raha hai sir aap nhi jaante ki in dino daya kis period se guzra hai phir bhi aap hai ki ussi ki jaan lene pe tule hue ho!

Dcp(angrily): acp, manners! Bhul gaye apne senior se kaise baat krte hai dekho kaam ek jagah hota hai aur apni baatein ek jagah dono ko mix mat karo samjhe ye mera final decision hai aur yahi rahega.

Acp and abhijeet(both together tensely): sirrr….please

Before anyone could spoke further daya stood up and said: I'll go!

Abhijeet(looking at his brother): paagal mat ban daya emotions mein mat aa itni jaldi decision mat le, meri baat sun

Daya: nahi abhijeet ab toh mujhe hi jaana hai aur main hi jaaunga.

Fredie(almost crying): ye aap kya bol rahe hai sir, please mat jaayie.

Acp(asking him politely): Chup karo Freddie, daya kya tumne vakai jaane ka man bana liya hai?

Daya(promptly): yes sir!

Acp: toh thik hai.

Abhijeet(hastily): ye kya bol rahe hai sir ap! Aap iski baaton mein aagaye.

Acp(saying meaningfully, kept his hand on his shoulder): nahi abhijeet main iski baaton mein nahi aaya mujhe vishwas hai isse kuch nahi hoga aur fir vivek bhi toh hoga na iska khayal rakne ke liye.

Vivek: haan sir main daya sir ka pura khayal rakhunga(spoke with full of emotions).

Dcp: bas bht hogaya ab daya aur vivek chalo tumhe further details deta hu.

After they went from there, everybody gathered around acp and asked.

All: sir aisa aapne kyun kiya?

Acp(with confidence): jaha ek haadse ne daya se uski khushi cheeni toh hosakta hai ki koi dusra hadsa usse uski khushi lauta de aur tum sab toh jaante ho ki uska gussa toh abhijeet se bhi nhi sambhaala jaata so it might just work in his favour. Mera vishwas karo tum sab log humara daya vapas laut aayega iss mission ke baad aur jara dusri taraf se bhi socho, agar abhijeet chala jaata toh usse yaha sambalne wala koi nhi rehta aur dono ek hi waqt par bhi nhi ruk skte itne high profile mission par dono mein se ek ko toh jaana hi pdta toh ek tarike se yahi sahi hai.

Everyone leaves that place and start their respective work again but no one seems happy, everyone was sad. The ongoing incidents were not enough for their misery that this happened now. Acp was also having a feeling of something bad to happen but still he wished everything would soon be alright.

As daya and vivek came after getting the details, abhijeet ran to them. He was standing just outside the cabin of dcp waiting for daya.

Abhijeet(almost broken voice): vivek tum jao main aur daya aatey hai thori der main.

Vivek: alright sir.

Abhijeet(worriedly): daya ye kya bewakoofi kar raha hai tu , paagal hai kya? Yaar mere bare mein toh kuch sochta mera kya hoga agar tu iss halat mein jaayega toh.

Daya: abhijeet hum mission mein isse pehle kahi baar gaye ye koi first time nhi hai jo tum itna tension le rahe ho.

Abhijeet(bit loudly): jaanta hu main sab bht baar gaye ho tum par kbhi bhi iss halat mein nhi samze jara dekho apni taraf kya tum wohi daya ho yaa koi aur ban gaye ho?

Daya(with down voice): main wohi daya hu sirf farak itna hai ki ab mujhe aur koi dhoka nhi deskta.( smiles meaninglessly). Tu fikar mat kar yaar mujhe kuch nahi hone waala aur fir vivek bhi hai mere saath, don't worry tere liye zarur zinda lautkar aaunga mere bhai.

Just hugs him very tightly for one last time before going on the mission and receiving all the sooth which he might not be able to cherish again.

Daya(holding his hands and assuring him): Don't worry, aajaunga jldi. BYE.

He moved from there leaving abhijeet totally disappointed and still unconvinced with tears of the feeling of something extremely worst to happen.

* * *

**SCENE 1**(CONTINUING):

A constant sound of his mobile buzzing comes all this time and finally daya picks it up.

Daya: han bolo vivek

Vivek: sir usse puch tach krni hai aap aajayie.

Daya: han bas abhi aata hun tumne usse wohi pe rakha haina?

Vivek: yes sir.

Daya: ok im coming.

* * *

A/N: So I guess everyone is wondering here ki ho kya raha h? Title kuch aur, chapter mein kuch aur hi. This is just the starting as I said everything will unfold dramatically so wait and watch. It will be about love but can take just a bit of time as I said there is a lot more in this fiction and will involve everything that I promise. You will like it! So If you want me to continue then please review and do tell me. Like always mention all your comments, views or any bashing too but do review at least make me aware of it. Thanks for reading, please be more kind in reviewing too. Thnks!

-killers1437:)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: A very heartily thanks to those who read and reviewed first chapter. Thanks a lot for your precious feedbacks.**

Shreshtha: Thank you for the review... :)

Krittika: Thanks for your views krittika, they are always so nice and inspiring.

Guest: Thank you... :)

Priya: Thanku… :)

Khushi Mehta: Thanks a lottt khushi ji! You too take care!

Aditi: Thanks for your review. This update got a bit late, sorry for that.

Poonum ji: Well thanks for the welcome and glad that you liked it! You will get your answer but for that you have to read, sorry I can't tell…tkcr:)

AbhiSrk-ian: Thank you so much for the review AS ji! Thanks a ton for those comments…tkcr:)

Shilpa Patte.1: No that girl is'nt sonali…usse aane mein abhi waqt hain. And that girl…uske liye wait karo, malum pad hi jaayega ;) Thanks:)

Shzk: wo lrki? Uske liye read upcoming chapters…pata chal jaayega. N pyar toh uss episode mein hi chin gaya tha yar mujhe aise mat daanto..hehe. Thanks a lot, you too take care:)

Jyothi Taku: Wait and Watch! Shayad wo ho isme ;) Thanks:)

Crazyforpurvi: Arey I said in the first chap (a/n) something like, "soon to arrive" "of course the three"….so uss per se thora andaja laga lo... Thanks for the review! Tc!

Mesmorizing CHINI: thanks a lot dear, hope ye bhi tumko acha lage…take care:)

Dream princes: Thanks for your review…tkcr... :)

* * *

**Chapter: 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

As the call ended, daya rushed back to the place where that convicted man was kept for further interrogation.

SCENE 3: At an old warehouse,

The man was tied very tightly on a chair with darkness all around him, not even able to see vivek who was standing in front of him waiting for his senior to arrive. The wounds and bruises all over his body were enough to prove how severe beating he had got from that sturdy man. As soon as daya arrived, that man started stifling quiet badly just by looking at those fiery eyes. Daya came in with an aggressive speed along with that rage in his eyes, stood tall directly looking in eyes of the man.

Daya(spoke boomingly): Naam?

The man without wasting a split of a second blurted out immediately, "sa…sa…sah(stammering)…sahab raghu".

Daya(loudly): chal ab bata tu kiske liye kaam karta h?

Waits for sometime but when he doesn't get any response then shouts so loudly that raghu starts to tell everything very clearly and honestly.

Raghu(by joining his hands and with a low voice): sahab main jiske liye kaam karta hun uska naam nahi jaanta hun aur hamaare dhandhe mein shayad koi bhi nahi jaanta kyunki aaj tak wo kabhi bhi kisi ke saamne nahi aaya hai. Uska ek right hand hai, 'Vicky' wohi sab jaanta hai aap usko pakdo sahab ussi ko sab malum hoga.

Daya: ye Vicky kaha milega?

Raghu: nahi malum sahab maine bhi usse kabhi nhi dekha hai sirf naam suna hai apne upper ke logon se. sahab uske pass kahi log hai uska pura network inhi logon ke zariya chalta hai usse toh kuch zyada krna bhi nahi padta aur hamaare dhande mein shayad do-teen aadmiyon ko chodkar aur koi jaanta bhi nahi hoga Vicky ke thikaane ke bare mein.

Daya(with full anger): Ayeee tujhe maine puri mahabharat bataane ke liye nahi bola sirf ye bata ki ye Vicky ke baare mein kisko pata hai aur vo kaha milega?

Ragahu(pleading by joining his hands): sahab main apne baccho ki kasam kha kar bolta hun mujhe sach mein nahi malum Vicky aur uske thikaane ke baare mein par sahab apko shayad ravi kuch bata sake kyunki wohi hum logon ko order deta hai ki ldkiyon ko kaha se aur kaise uthana hai.

Daya(cluthing his fists): "kaha se aur kaise uthana hai"(mocks him) jee toh krta hai ki abhi ki abhi teri jaan lelu par kya karun, ye kanun ne jo mere haath bandh diye h varna abhi tak toh tu bhagwaan ko pyara hojaata.

Vivek(handling the situation): acha toh ye Ravi kahan milega?

Raghu: sahab uska koi thikaana nahi h kbhi idhar toh kabhi udhar kuch ata pata nahi uska.

Daya(now anger at peak, graabing his collar): tujhe malum kya hai be? Haan? Vicky..nahi malum,ravi..nahi malum…wo kahan milega…nahi malum, tujhe malum kya hai? Jhooth bol raha hai baatein bana raha hai, tujhe toh main…

Before daya can beat him anymore he spoke, "sahab mera vishwas kijiye main sach bol raha hun. Ye ek bohut bada racket hai jisme main sirf ek chota sa pyada hun aur iska khiladi koi aur hain…main sach bolta hun sahab iska thikaana toh nahi malum pr itna malum hai ki ye har shanivar ki raat thik 9 baje MOON DISCO jaata hai ye apko wohi milega.

Daya(loosening his grip from the collar): chal ab bol ki ye sab kaha kaha ho raha hai? Kaise krte ho tum ye sab? Aur kitne links hai tumhare? Jaldi bol time nahi hai mere pass.

Raghu: sahab mujhe jitna kuch malum tha maine aap logon ko sab bata diya ab main nahi jaanta ki kitne links hai aur ye kahan kahan hai, bas humko jitna bola jaata hai hum utna krte hai.

Daya(threatening tone): aur kuch bhi nahi malum bas itna hi malum hai, sach bol varna yahi ke yahi tujhe…

Before daya can even finish his sentence off, raghu falls down on his knees still tied to the chair and begs, "nahi sahab mujhe jitna malum tha maine bata diya ab mujhe kuch bhi nahi malum, mujhe marna nahi hai saab".

Vivek(coming forward and speaking tensely): sir aaj toh Friday hai matlab ravi kal disco mein jaayega, hume chalne ki tayyari krni chahiye sir aur fir aagey ka bhi sochna padega.

Daya(very meaningfully): tumne thik kahan vivek raat hone waali hai aur hume vaha pochane mein lag bhag do se dhai ghante lag jaayege toh hume nikalna chahiye aur fir uss illake ke baare mein information bhi nikalni padegi so we need to move immediately.

Vivek(giving a slight twist to his head): Right sir, main abhi ke abhi chalne ki tayyari krta hun. Sir, iska kya Karen?(pointing towards raghu)

Daya(looking at raghu): isse yaha ke local headquarters mein bhej do aur unse kaho ki iski achi khatirdari karne ko bola hai daya sir ne!

Vivek: thik hai sir.

* * *

**NEXT DAY:**

SCENE 4: IN BUREAU, 10 AM

A man renowned for his calmness, his ability to make the difficult of situations look easy, to unravel the mysterious cases so easily was now roaming here and there, to and fro in absolute desperation. He couldn't think but other than the feeling of losing his best buddy, his brother. He was his life and now when he was completely out of sorts he had gone on a mission which could even risk his life and that was what fearing abhijeet so much. The fear of losing his daya was fairly noticeable by his facial expressions, he looked so much worried. Moreover, since daya had gone abijeet don't not used to eat properly neither he used to sleep just kept waiting for daya to comeback.

Witnessing all this from the very beginning were our other officers, going through the same misery from which abhijeet was going through, not as much but they were quiet sad too. Who had imagined that life would take such a turn that it would turn into a misery, an utter misery. It was not enough to break daya's heart that now he was sent into a mission which might break his soul, thus abhijeet and eventually everybody.

Feeling very restless, Fredie went near abhijeet and tried to speak to him, "sir main jaanta hun ki aap par kya bit rahi hai par sir mera bharosa kijiye daya sir ko kuch nahi hoga wo zarur ache hokar hi vapas lautenge. Meri wife roz unke liye pray krti hai sir, main roz bhagwaan se mannate maangtey rehta hun aur hum sab ki duaayein bhi toh hai unke saath toh ghabraiye mat sir sab thik hojaayega.

Abhijeet(gulping the lump in his throat): kaash ki tum jo keh rahe ho wo sach hojaaye fredie.

"Aisa hi hoga abhijeet", a big reassuring voice came from the entrance of the bureau.

Abhijeet(turning around): aap kab aaye sir?

Acp: bas abhi abhi aaya hun abhijeet aur tum fikar mat karo mujhe vishwas hai ki daya ko kuch nahi hoga aur fir hamari fredie ki baat ko bhagwaan ji kaise taal sakte hai…(smiles).

Sachin: aur sir vivek ne kaha hai ki jab kabhi bhi daya sir musibat mein ho toh wo hame inform kar dega.

Acp: ye toh bohut achi baat hai sachin, tum fikar mat karo wo kuch hi dino me vapas aajayega.

Abhijeet(smiles a bit): Thik hai sir.

Acp(going towards his cabin): chalo ab sab apna apna kaam karo. Aur abhijeet tum mere cabin me aao. Arey haan, aditi tum abhi police headquarters jao aur case file no. 16 lekar aao.

Aditi: yes sir.

Acp(settling down on his chair and talking to abhijeet): haan toh abhijeet, maine tumhe ye bataane k liye yaha bulaaya hai ki kal se hume ek nayi officer join krne waali hai, she is from New Delhi.

Abijeet: acha..koun hai sir?

Acp: naam toh mujhe bhi nahi malum bas itna pata hai ki kal join karegi aur toh kuch bhi nahi pata, isiliye main chahta hun ki uske saamne bureau ki aisi haalat saamne na aaye aur usse pichla kuch bhi pata nahi chalna chahiye.

Abhijeet(very sincerely): alright sir, ap fikar mat kijiye main apko shikayat ka mouka nahi dunga.

Acp(proudly): mujhe tumse yahi ummed thi abhijeet.

With this abhijeet went from there. Little does he know that acp sir is also tensed for daya.

Acp(internally): jaanta hun abhijeet, tumhe daya ki both fikar hai aur jis period se wo guzra hai uske chal te toh aur bhi zyaada hogi. Maine kaise bhi karke baakiyon ko toh samza diya pr main jaanta hun ki tum abhi bhi bohut tension mein ho aur mere shabdon se tumhe koi bhi tassali nahi hone waali jab tak tum daya ko nahi dekh lete, asha krta hun ki wo jldi aajaaye.

He lets out a sigh and starts to do his work.

Abhijeet(internally): apne baakiyon ko toh sambhal liya sir par mai jaanta hun kahi na kahi apko bhi wo dar hai, apko bhi ander hi ander takleef hoti hogi, ap ko bhi lgta hoga ki daya jldi se aajaaye. I wish kaash daya ki jagah main hota atleast usse toh kuch na hota.

He whips off those drops of tears rolling down from his cheeks and begins to check the files.

.

.

.

SCENE 5: OUTSIDE AN EATING PLACE, 11AM

Two men stood after having a light breakfast looking around the place.

Daya(inspecting the place): tumne iss jagah ke baare mein pata kiya haina vivek?

Vivek: ji sir maine sab kuch malum krliya hai.

Daya: chalo batao mujhe yaha ke saare locations.

Vivek(takes out the map and keeps it on the bonnet of the car): sir ye dekhiye ye hai Moon Disco(marks it on the map) aur hum iss waqt yaha khade hai ye P.R. road pr(again points it on the map). Hume yaha se sidha jaana hai aur uske baad pehla left turn lena hai bs wohi pe Moon Disco hai.

Daya: kitni dur hai yaha se?

Vivek: sir yaha se wo jagah 7-8 km dur hai toh hume 10 minutes toh lag hi jaayege. Par kuch hi duri par ek Mall bhi hai toh hum waha jaakar disguise ke liye kuch le sakte hai.

Daya: haan chalo abhi chalte hai, mujhe aaj kisi bhi haal mein ye ravi chahiye(says by clutching his fists).

They drove off to the mall as quickly as possible and as daya is not interested so he just orders vivek to get something. Poor vivek can't argue with him so goes disappointedly but he knows this is all because of the phase daya has went through, if he had been alright he would have never done it.

Suddenly daya hears some screams coming out from the mall so he goes inside to find what has happened and is completely shocked to see the situation. A man was going to throw a child of maybe around 8-9 years from the topmost floor right onto the ground floor simply because the mother of that child refused to give the money asked by that man. Seeing this, daya again goes out of his senses, again that violent uncontrollable rage has got to him.

The man slips, kid was going to fall but daya saved him by holding him right on time. But daya was more concerned of beating that man than the kid. So he just handed away the child to someone else and ran across the stairs to catch that man. Soon he is caught by daya and again the scrimmage starts. Daya again out of control, begins to beat him fatally. Everyone present there is amazed by the anger of daya though that man had bad intentions of a robbery or was merciless for the child but still the people thought how could daya beat him so severly. Eventually vivek comes, handles the situation very carefully and delicately besides taking daya along with him.

Vivek(telling other people): dekhiye ap sab log itne chaukiye mat wo unko thora gussa zyaada aata hai isiliye aur isne kaam bhi toh galat kiya hai. Aap mein se kisine police ko khabar ki h?

A man from that crowd says, "haan maine unhe call kiya tha".

Vivek: bohut ache! Jaise hi aajaye isse unke hawaale kar dijiyega. Chaliye sir.

With this they move out from the mall but still daya is quite angry. As they are walking towards their quails, a girl wearing red shirt and jeans looking beautiful comes running in and collides with daya she's going to fall but daya holds her hand with his hand rather they hold each other's palms. When she starts to resurrect her body properly daya lets his hand go off, takes it out from her grip so she falls down on the ground very badly.

Daya(without even looking at the girl and ignoring her): chalo vivek.

That girl immediately began to jabber at daya, "heyy tumari itni himmat pehle mujhse takraya fir atleast girne se toh bachana tha wo bhi nahi kiya aur fir mera haath bhi chod diya jiske wajah se main niche gir gayi aur upper se aise behave krta hai ki jaise kuch hua hi na ho, kuch tameez hai ki nahi?"

Daya(harshly): I'm sorry(without looking back and continuing to stride forward).

The girl: arey sorry feel karke bolo aise bol raha hai jaise ki mujh pr hi koi ehsan kr raha ho, kitna ghamandi hai ye kuch tamiz nahi hai isse.

Vivek(politely): main unki taraf se apse maafi mangta hun, please we are sorry.

The girl: thik hai koi baat nahi, next time be careful!

That girl thinking, "mujhe aisa kyun lgta hai ki maine iss aadmi ko kahi dekha h…kahi toh dekha hai maine…par yaad nahi aaraha…arey haan ye toh wohi hai jo kal ussko maar raha tha haan ye wohi toh hai..ye yaha bhi! Akhir ye hai koun aur hamesha aise behave kyun krta h? kal usse maar raha tha, aaj mujhse aise baat ki? Mujhe pata krna chahiye". As she went out to find daya only thing she got to know was they had vanished from there. She was amazed to see such strange and weird behavior of daya but she din't thought over it that much as she felt to be the happiest girl in the world at that moment because she was going to live her dream she was joining cid Mumbai from tomorrow.

* * *

A/N: Do not forget to mention all your views, comments, and takes on this chapter. Thank you for reading.

~Killer1437:)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: A big thanks to those who reviewed, I'm feeling so happy after reading them!**

Krittika: sorry I know ki late hogaya tha, very sorry for that. Thanks for your review! Tkcr :)

Guest: thank you :)

Jyoti: fikar mat kijiye abhi ko kuch nhi hone wala ;) and happy to know you liked it. Thank you :)

Cid lovers: Thanku so much :)

Jyothi taku: wo janane ke liye apko wait krna hoga ;). Thanks a lot!

Shilpa patte.1: I'm pleased to know you liked the last part of it…thank you!

Khushi Mehta: Thank you sooooo much Khushi ji! And aap ye ji kehna band karegi toh acha lagega..take care and always keep smiling :)

Shrestha: Thank you :)

AbhiSrk-ian: Heyyy tum jab thnx bolti ho tab chalega aur maine kaha toh no review..ye toh galat baat haina ;) aisa nahi chalne waala…Thnkssss AS JII! Aur identity ko reveal krne mein abhi time hai…sorry meri galti nahi hai.. ;) Tkcr :)

Silent: Thank you for the review.

* * *

CHAPTER: 3

.

.

.

SAME DAY:

* * *

SCENE 6: A LITTLE AWAY FROM DELHI AIRPORT, 9:30 PM, NIGHT

A girl was on her merry way towards the airport, she had her flight in late night as she was going to fly away to Mumbai since she had to join the bureau in early morning tomorrow. She was very happy and excited for her new life. Driving her car in full merriment and singing melodiously along the tunes of the songs playing in the radio, all of a sudden she pushed the brakes of her car down so vigorously that the car stopped in an instant, almost froze at its place. The tyre marks imprinted on the road were evidence of how harshly she had applied the brakes. Immediately, she got out of her car and started chiding on that man who had come in front of her car out of nowhere, completely responsible for that sudden stopping of the car.

" Arey ohhh bhai sahab, kaha..haan kidhar dekh kar chal rahe ho, itni badi car dikhti nahi hai tumhe jo seedhe chale aa rahe the, marne ka shouq hai kya? Arey ohh kidhar dekh rahe ho main idhar hun, (he was looking somewhere else) paagal ho kya tum? Pehle toh mere gaadi ke niche aagaye aur ab jab main kuch keh rahi ho toh sun bhi nahi rahe ho….gunge ho kya? (asks by indicating towards her mouth by her hand)".

She talks to herself in irritation, "pata nahi kis ki shaqal dekh li jo kal se ajeeb ajeeb tarah ke logon se hi milti jaa rahi hun! Pehle toh wo Mr. UNKNOWN ghamandi kaafi nahi tha jo ab ye aagaya mera dimaag kharab karne ke liye! Oh god, please save me!"

She tries to speak with him again, "arey bhai saab main kab se aapse kuch keh rahi hun aur aap hai ki sun hi nahi rahe ho. Aap ko toh mera shukra guzar hona chahiye maine aapki jaan bacha li aur aap mujhe thanks bolne ke bajay yaha ek statue ki tarah khade ho. Acha chaliye ek kaam kariye kam se kam side mein hojaayiye taaki main jaa saku, late horaha hai mujhe!"

Suddenly a man standing behind the girl beside his qualis spoke out loudly, " kaha jaana hai? Hum bhi chale kya saath mein?(laughing out evilly)

The girl(exclaimed out with great strength): koun ho tum log? Aur kya chahte ho mujhse?

The man who was standing there like a mere statue and responsible for the sudden stoppage, spoke out, "arey madam hum toh kuch bhi nhi chahte hum toh bas aapko kidnap karna chahte hai, kyun manish?"

The girl(moving backwards): dekho tum nahi jaante ki main koun hun…acha yahi hoga ki tum log mujhse dur raho.

Manish(smirking): hum kya karege aapko jaankar madam hum ko toh bas aap mein dilchaspi hai aapke background ke baare mein nahi.

The girl(now sweat on forehead and a bit scared): dekho please mujhe jaane do maine tum sab logon ka kya bigaada hai? Please I beg in front of you, let me go.

All the men around there were grinning very devilishly and gradually moving towards the girl. She was getting more and more frightened as they were coming closer to her. She thought, "ab main kya karun, mujhe kuch bhi samaj nahi aa raha hai..ye gunde mujhe aise kaise(she stopped in the midway only thinking about the worst to happen). Nahi aisa kuch nahi hoga tujhe apne aap pr bharosa krna hoga aur bhagwaan kuch bura nahi kr skte mere saath muje inn gundo se ladna padega!"

She cried out loudly with full confidence, "tum log mujhe kidnap karne ke liye aaye hona chalo fir aajao main bhi dekhti hun ki tum mujhe kaise kidnap karte ho!"

The men started laughing at the girl but very little they knew that this lady was not a normal one who could be threatened and she would get scared. She was soon going to join the Pre-eminent force of cid and how could she get scared of such goons, this thought was enough for her to believe in her ability and evoked the inspiration in her to fight against them.

As they began to approach her, she got all her moves out and started to fight with them but the numbers game did it. Those cowards were many in numbers around 4-5 and she was all alone. They soon got the better of her and she shambled down on the road after receiving a tight slap from someone amongst them, because of such a hard blow blood also began to ooze out from her mouth but the poor girl didn't had a clue of it as she had got unconscious by that time. Those ruthless men without bothering about anything just put her in their qualis and were on their way.

* * *

SCENE 7: AT A SEASHORE, MUMBAI, LATE EVENING

A man was sitting there on a rock beside the seaside deeply immersed in his thoughts. Neither was he concerned about the activities happening around him nor was he enjoying the beautiful beach. He was just sitting there in peace and thinking about the moments spent with his brother. Trying to find solace in silence of the shore, seeking the answers of his questions he went back into his happiest memories that he cherished with his brother.

An unknown smile came on his face when he remembered how daya used to tease him about tarika. When they used to tease fredie about his wife and made jokes on their acp sir. That smile just got slightly bigger after remembering, "KYUN **BOSS** AAJ GUSSE MEIN KYUN HO SALUNKHE SAHAB NE KUCH KAHAN YA TARIKA NAHI AAYI"…and the evergreen smile which followed afterwards that used to give all the solace in the world to him. That smile again disappeared when he remembered that daya once had almost died because of him but God's grace he was saved.

Soon the most dreadful moment flashed in front him when he remembered the case finished just some time back, which was responsible for this condition of daya. How daya got betrayed by sonali and then that extremely bad phase from which daya went through.

* * *

BACKSTORY (2):

That very day when the case was finished after which acp sir said to daya, "agli baar pyar krna toh dekh kar krna", daya had gone so depressed. He felt as if he was the solitary person in this whole world. Every now and then those words were roaming in his mind, "agli baar pyar krna toh dekh kr krna daya". His soul was spearing by those words and by that girl who had stabbed him in his heart. He felt so broken, he thought the one he loved in his life, the only one whom he loved so much how can she betray him how can she cheat him like that.

He was not just physically hurt but mentally as well, his agony was great. He felt as if his life was a torture on him. Purely out of that anguish he started breaking every single thing that was around him, shattering them into pieces. He had created such a mess of that beautiful house which held all the precious moments spent by the brothers there, it was their dwelling place but now it was not less than a crap.

He just could not get off that feeling which was inside him, that feeling which made him do all that..which was solely responsible for his anger..for his rage…for his frustration… for everything and turned him into a thing which he never was and neither anyone could dream of. But he was no longer the same daya, the feeling of betrayal took over him and thus he lost his demeanor.

He got out from the house and went to their parkland which was at the back. There was a huge stone like thing there. As soon as he reached there, he started striking it hard with his bare fists. He was completely going crazy. Without caring for himself he just slammed it badly by his fists. Soon blood began to ooze out from his hands but he was more concerned on taking his anger out rather than what might happen to him.

But suddenly someone turned him around and thwacked him hard on his cheek by a slap. And the next moment he blurted out with eyes full of tears, "paagal ho gaye ho kya tum daya? Ye sab kya kr rahe the? Ghar ki kya haalat bana di hai? Jaanta hu ki tumhe apni zindagi mein sab se bada dhoka mila hoga pr iska mtlb yeh nahi ki tum iss tarah apni zindazi kharab karo….kya wo ldki hi tumhare life mein sab kuch thi kya main kuch bhi nahi hun? Acp sir, fredie , taarika, humari puri cid ki family kya ye sab log nahi hai jo tum pagalon ki tarah apni jaan le rahe ho?

With broken voice speaks, "Daya yaar mere baare mein toh kuch socha hota agar tumhe kuch hojaata toh mera kya hota? Kya main zinda reh paata tumhare bina?

The pain in voice of abhijeet was easily recognizable since all this while he was just crying and crying. He was feeling so guilty after slapping daya, he thought how can he slap his brother but he had no option other than that to bring daya back into his senses. He just took daya in a tight hug and daya received all the comfort that was much needed for him in his brother's hug.

Daya(crying in the hug): I'm sorry abhijeet. Mujhe maaf kardo pata nahi mujhe kya hogaya tha. Please forgive me!

Abhijeet(consoling him): Bas bas shaant hojaao, tumhe kbhi main maaf na karu aisa hosakta hai kya..chal ab ye rona band kar(whips daya's tears with his hand) aur mere saath chal isski dressing kara le dekh kitna khoon nikal raha hai(holding his hands softly).

Daya(trying to ignore): nahi abhijeet main thik hun mujhe kuch nahi hua hai bas ye choti si chot hai.

Abhijeet(in a strict tone): choti si chot lagti hai ye tumko? kuch andaza bhi hai kitna khoon nikla hai? Chalte ho ya phirse ek thappad khana hai?

Daya(instantly): arey nahi nahi chalo chalte hai.

Both smile a little bit and they walk back from there towards their house.

* * *

SCENE 7: (CONTINUING ON)

Deeply engrossed in his pool of thoughts, he could not hear someone calling him from a very long time. He knows her very well he is so familiar with that voice that he could also identify it in his sleep but today he was not in a situation to even hear his own voice. She gingerly moved closer to him and kept her soft hand on his shoulder, "Abhijeet", she said gently.

As she din't got any response from him so she called out his name again, this time a bit louder but still very soft in voice. As soon as he turned, he just let out his feelings flow in front of her. She was the only one besides daya who colud understand abhijeet in such situation. Seeing her in front of him, he cried out, "mujhe kuch thik nahi lag raha, kab se man mein ek dar sa hai ki kuch toh bura hone wala hai, mujhe kuch krna padega kahi daya ko kuch ho na jaaye, nahi main aisa nahi hone de skta, main abhi jaata hun usse milne ke liye".

He was just so anxious about daya, sensing this she hold his hands and squeezed it a little in order to calm him and ensure him that daya would be fine. She calmly said, "kuch nahi hoga daya ko, kuch bhi nahi..he would be fine. Tum itni fikar mat karo, mujhpe yakeen krte ho?

Abhijeet(weeping): bilkul Tarika ji aap pr toh khud se bhi zyaada yakin hai.

Tarika(ensuring him): bs toh fir mera yakeen karo, daya ko kuch bhi nahi hoga aur kuch hi dino mein wo tumhare pass hoga aur tumse keh raha hoga, "Boss sone do na kya subah subah utha rahe ho"?

Hearing this abhjeet smiles a bit and seeing him smile tarika also smiles. He just hugs her ever so tightly to get all that comfort and reassurance which was missing. His chin rested on tarika's shoulder and she was quietly patting his back with one hand on his head, soothing him with all the care and love she had for him. After sometime, when she felt abhijeet had got more calm and relaxed she asked, "chalein ya phir puri raat yaha rukne ka irada hai, kaafi thand bhi hai?" (rubbing her palms with a little grin)

Abhijeet: nahi chalo chalte hai.

Tarika: ruko!

Abhijeet: kyun? kya hua?

Tarika(imitating him): kya hua? Aisi roti hui shakal leker aaogey, ye aansu toh poch lo(wipes his tears softly using her palm). Chalo ab!

They went to their homes but tarika knows she will not be able to control abhijeet for too long.

Tarika(internally): pata nahi abhijeet main tumhe kab tak sambhal paungi bs bhagwaan se meri yahi prathna hai ki jldi se sb thik hojaaye aur tum aur daya pehle jaise hojaao.

* * *

A/N: So,

Will daya be able to save that girl who is kidnapped?

Who's she?

Why was she kidnapped?

Can abhijeet find a way out of this?

More problems coming…

Stay tuned for further updates and do not forget to review. Thanks a lot for reading!

-Killers1437:)


End file.
